Animagus once again
by Symphona750
Summary: I don't really have a title for this. Really it's only rated T for Language. It's still forming in my mind.  And I will probably updated it randomly. I might write two days in a row then not write the next one. so don't hang on the edge of your seat kk.
1. Chapter 1

Large amounts of dust filled Harry's nostrils as he took in a deep breath. He had been expecting the smells of Diagon alley to fill his nose. The scent of new books and wands, instead he was met by ash and dust and the scent of something horribly rotten. "bloody hell that is the last time I use floo powder." Was the first set of words to escape Harry's mouth, which quickly shut as a bell rung inside the old shop. Harry ducked behind a counter and waited patiently for the bell sound to ring again. Lucius Malfoy's voice could be heard softly as he talked to the shop owner.

"yes he has asked for me to retrieve it a day early"

Harry got on his knee to look a small black box was put in the hands of the tall blonde man. The shop keeper and Lucius left in a hurry the older man turning around to flip the sign to closed as he left. Harry sighed in relief as he stood up perusing the shop. He was inside a magical item store and there were many things that could be fun. One item in specific captured Harry's attention. At first it had been a small golden twinkle and as Harry got closer it became a golden bracelet. Harry immediately grabbed "so shiny!" He slipped it on his wrist and admired it for a moment. The fit was almost perfect for him. He smiled to himself as he left the shop. He made his way out of the dark alley and back onto the familiar ground of Diagon alley.

Harry's first thought was about Ron and the other Weaselys. His worries were subdued when he heard Ron's voice "Harry! There you are! Mum was worried sick about ya."

Harry laughed "I ended up same place as last year, but I'm back now. I'm never using the Floo powder ever again." Harry looked at the rest of the Weasely family as they crowded around him making sure he was okay. "I'm fine don't worry I haven't got a scratch on me." Then the series of events began. Harry Ron and the Weaselys went on the rounds before Hogwarts began collecting all the necessary items for school.

Harry was looking at books in the shop picking out the ones that all third year students needed. His head was then pressed up against the wall by a familiar figure hugging him. "Harry! How are you?"

Harry turned around in her grip and hugged her back "Hermione?" The two stood for a second then released each other awkwardly both blushing. "Hey Hermione." Harry said weakly "How goes the preparation for school?"

Hermione laughed "Great actually I already have all my books I was just leaving when I saw you. So I figured I would say hello. Where is that thick headed friend of ours?"

Harry laughed "Ron is helping Ginny shop I'm getting the books for the both of us."

Hermione smiled, "Let me help you then."

The rest of the day passed by quickly ending at the Burrow with the Weasely family and Harry eating a meal together. The table was loud and there was much laughter to be shared when it suddenly got quiet. Harry had collapsed onto the ground suddenly. The entire family had suddenly gone into a protective mode the twins had picked up Harry and put him down on his bed. Ginny and Molly had gotten some water for him and Ron and Arthur had begun circling the house checking for any dangerous wizards.

Harry's mind floated aimlessly through space he could feel his body being jostled around but his thoughts were far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would be glad to own all the characters in this story but alas the only thing I actually own is the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling.**

The first thing Harry noticed in his mind was a dark looming presence. Immediately he searched for it feeling around the dark room for the source. "Lumos Maxima" A bright ball of light appeared in the air and lit the whole room. In the corner of the room was a boy that looked like harry locked in chains. And standing by him was a tall man clothed in dark robes. "Alohamora!" The locks on the chain remained the same and the tall man looked at Harry.

"Boy? What are you trying to do? You don't even know where you are and what that will do to you." The tall figured spoke quietly but it demanded attention. "Come here and look."

Harry walked up to the man in chains. His head raised and the look on his face scared Harry. It was blank but an aura of rage and insanity radiated from it. The tall figure laughed and pulled Harry back. "Wh-wh-what is that thing?" Harry stammered still shocked by the face.

"It's what Voldemort left behind inside of you. It's our parsletounge, scar, and ability to sense Voldemort's presence all in the form of a human." As if on cue the Crouched monster jumped up pulling against the chains silently.

Harry looked at the tall man "Voldemort left inside me what? Where am I anyways? And who are you?" Harry wanted answers. He was nervous enough as is and the strange things happening only proceeded to make it much worse. The tall figure laughed softly and disappeared leaving Harry alone with the monster. Harry walked over to it watching it silently pull against the chains. "I guess I won't know. Still what is with this. Harry walked around the room. It was barren except the monster. He noticed pictures of his friends on the wall. Hermione's picture was in an ornate golden frame intricately carved. Ron's picture was the same but wooden. Harry smiled at it finally understanding where he was "My mind. What a barren place maybe I should decorate it." A door appeared in front of Harry and instinctively he grabbed the handle pulling it open. He looked through it before taking a step. It was a long dark hallway a single light at the end of it. Harry stepped in closing the door behind him. He heard it lock and laughed "It's like those ghost stories where the door locks behind them." He walked forward with nowhere else to go it seemed only logical to him. He approached the light slowly and as it got brighter he had to squint his eyes to prevent going blind. He stopped at the end of the tunnel looking out of it. It was a bright field grassy and green. The sun was warm on Harry's face and he stepped out into the field feeling welcome. He waited a second before turning around. The hall was gone instead replaced by only more bright field space. Harry yawned and stretched his arms into the air that was when he heard it. A low grumbling sound like a growl and purr mixed together. Harry shut his mouth and looked for the source. He crouched down and listened quietly. Padded foot steps came from Harry's right and he turned. A golden lion sat proudly staring at him. At it's feet sat a badger and a snake. Above His head he heard the caw of a Raven. Harry laughed "The four animals of the houses? That would mean that you are one of two things" The Raven landed on his shoulder and pecked him softly on his head as if to say shut up. Harry closed his eyes and reopened them a second later. Before him stood the four founders. Harry laughed "just as I thought. But how did you get into my mind? I'm Not dead and I don't think I'm related to all of you." A laughing sound came from Helga and Salazar sighed.

Godric smiled at Harry "you would be surprised. We were all related anyways. So no matter what if you were descended from one of us then you are related to everyone." Harry laughed.

"Thats right Kiddo" Helga said bubbily bouncing on her heels as she stood.

Salazar sighed at Helga "Also the inbreeding that came from the primary colors would only help your chances."

Rowena looked at Salazar "I think your jealous because you didn't ask for any and now you regret it."

Harry held out his hands "Hey you know Underage wizard right here. Why don't you talk about your fun sometime later." The four laughed at Harry's comment. "Thanks so I'm still confused with this entire ordeal What is going on?"

Godric smiled "Well Harry Potter you picked up a special artifact. One that lets you communicate with anyone at anytime this is kinda like a training video designed to teach you how to use it. Of course you can talk to dead people, living people, animals, and plants. Also It does some other interesting things that you have to find out for yourself. But for now the basic uses."

Harry nodded listening to them speak. He smiled absorbing the knowledge preparing to put it to good use.


	3. Chapter 3

The Weasely Family took turns watching over Harry in his comatose state. Ron seemed to have the hardest time dealing with it. He would constantly lock himself up in his room when he wasn't watching over Harry. One crisp morning once all hope was lost Ron walked down the stairs slowly in a bludgeoned mood because of the cloudy skies. He sat at the table with the rest of the family and got his meal in the traditional Weasely style. A loud thump came from upstairs and Ginny came running down excitedly "Mom! It's! He's-! they!" The entire family stood up and ran to Harry. Ginny followed behind them slowly confused "No! That's not what I meant! My favorite Band is coming to town! The lead singer is so attractive can we get tickets to go?" Several angry glares were cast up Ginny as the Weasely's returned solemnly to their breakfast. Ron stayed behind and sat on the bed next to Harry "Mate come back. I miss ya and mom misses ya Ginny misses ya. Even Fred and George haven't been as crazy. Come back mate." Ron started cry lightly. He shut his eyes and put his head on Harry's chest "I can't imagine a world without you your my best mate and I need you. I think I might actually L-l"

Harry had been quietly listening to the conversation since Ginny had talked about an attractive singer. At this point he couldn't hold back any more he opened his eyes and lifted his hand "Ron. I'm not being bothered in the good way by your advances..." Ron jumped up falling backwards in his chair.

"Harry! You. Bloody Hell Harry you heard all that didn't you?" Harry nodded at Ron sitting up slightly. Ron pushed him back down "Rest up mate you've been unconscious for a while." Ron grabbed a cup of water and gave it to him helping him drink it. "what happened to ya mate? You were fine then suddenly you just collapsed."

Harry looked at him a little shocked "Last thing I remember was getting a mouthful of food swallowing then this." Harry lied a little bit to hopefully calm his friends nerves. He sat up completely feeling much better. He went downstairs to the table and smiled at the shocked Weaselys. "Good morning" Harry was suddenly compressed as the entire family hugged him warmly. "Breathing is important."was all he could gasp out as he was crushed. The family let him go and went back to the table. He sat down with them and began to eat.

The day passed by fast for Harry. The whole day was spent talking to the Weaselys.

Late that night Harry decided to test his luck with his artifact. He got out of bed late the night and went downstairs and out the back door to the house. He heard a cat sound and activated his bracelets power "_Hello?_"

There was a rustling sound and a slender brown cat came out of the tall grass near him "_Human?_"

Harry smiled "_Yes. I'm Harry." _

"_Harry? It is simply a pleasure to meet you. It's a great to finally have an intelligent conversation with a human. My name is Sarah Van Burgeon."_

"_Sarah. I apologize if I at first startled you It's a new power I just obtained."_

"_Interesting. Can you still speak human? Because I have something to saw to those fire headed humans that live in the large house."_

"_Yes I still speak human. And the fire headed humans are call Weaselys. Which one do you have issues with?"_

"_The Short pudgy lady needs to stop pouring our expired love potion it gets the animals to do weird things to each other. And the short boy needs to stop relieving himself in the bushes. Families live their and don't appreciate the unexpected showers."_

Harry couldn't help but laugh _"Alright I will talk to them about it. Want to come with me?" _Harry extended his arm and Sarah jumped up on him resting on his shoulder. _"Comfortable?"_

"_It's very relaxing ~nya"_

Harry walked back into the house and upstairs. He laid back in his bed _"ind a comfortable spot and take a rest. Both of the issues are asleep right now." _

Sarah stretched out on the bed and purred lightly _"Nya. Thanks Harry"_

**New char Sarah the Neko... Still aren't going to reveal the true plot yet... But this is going very well in my mind. If you have any ideas for what is next you can leave it in a comment! Thanks in advance! **

**read and Review please otherwise I will never get any feed back!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's screaming. "Scabbars! That cat ate Scabbars!" Harry sat up looking at Ron. Ron was pointing at the cat in Harry's lap who seemed perfectly content.

"Ron what are you talking about? Sarah wouldn't eat that thing." He looked at Sarah _"You have no idea where that thing has been!"_

Sarah purred and stretched "Nya~" Sarah looked at Harry _"Well for one thing it has been in my mouth and out my arse. The nasty furball scratched me so I ate him." _Sarah held out her paw to Harry. On it were small bite marks.

Harry looked up at Ron. "Well mate it's too late. I can't do anything."

"Where did that evil beast come from any ways?"

"She is a cat and she is mine. I brought her."

"When did you get that cat? It wasn't here yesterday."

"Last night. She and I met in the garden."

Sarah purred and sat down in Harry's lap _"Morning wood? How adorable."_ Harry blushed a little bit

"Mate I don't know what is wrong with you. She ate Scabbars! He has been in the family for several years! Mum is gonna kill me when she finds out what happened."

Harry sighed _"Come one Sarah lets get outta here"_ Harry extended his arm "I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a few." Harry was already out of the Room before Ron could respond. Harry waved morning to the few awoken Weaselys and headed outside. Sarah hopped off his shoulder and into the grass walking beside Harry.

Harry stopped eventually sitting down in an open plain. Sarah came up to him _"Hey Haru-chan. You wanna see something cool?"_

"_Haru-chan? Whats that mean?"_

"_It's your name silly!"_

"_Oh."_

"_So do you wanna see the cool thing?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Okay. Close your eyes and wait."_

"_sure" _ Harry shut his eyes and calmly waited.

Sarah smiled and stood up on her hind legs and transformed. "Alright Haru-chan you can open you're eyes nya!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Sarah. "You're a-a ummm" Sarah had become a slender teenage woman with a dark brown hair that traveled down her back to her waist line. Harry covered his eyes quickly "And you're not wearing any clothes."

Sarah stood up. "Well considering I'm normally an animal I don't usually wear clothes."

Harry took off his shirt with his eyes shut and gave it to her. "Here put this on please" Harry gave Sarah his shirt.

Sarah put it on uncomfortably the sleeves were to long and the shirt made it half way down her thighs like a short skirt. "Alright Haru-chan." A small pout on her face made Harry laugh when he opened his eyes. Harry looked at her again this time noticing some other things about her. "You have ears? And a tail? That's adorable." Harry smiled at her.

Sarah blushed "Thanks."

The two of them sat around for a long time talking. Eventually Harry stood up "They are probably curious where I am now. More worried then anything else." Sarah stood up and yawned she turned back into a cat climbing out of the shirt. Harry picked it up putting it back on. He picked Sarah up putting her on his shoulder.

The Weaselys were standing at the door with worried expressions. The only one who wasn't there was Ron. Ginny ran out to Harry and latched onto him "Harry! you're okay we were all so worried."

Harry smiled at her. "yeah I'm fine. I was just out with Sarah."

Ginny's looked instantly hardened "Sarah? Who is that?"

"My cat." Sarah purred to prove it. Ginny laughed nervously and stepped back away from Harry

"sorry about that. I was worried about bad guys who might want to hurt you." Ginny walked back inside the house calmly. Harry walked inside with the rest of the family as they sat down for dinner.

**R&R please any guesses on what's next? you might give me a better idea then what I had in mind... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update! I've had a lot of time to write recently! So Once again I have no ownership of the amazing Chars in the story except Sarah... I kinda made her up in my mind. I even drew a picture. Anyways Thanks JK Rowling for being awesome and letting fans use your characters. R&R please. **

**The-Lazy-Bum- To answer your question Now. **

** everyone else who reviewed it- Thanks a ton! It's great! Keep it going please!**

The early morning and the hustle and bustle at the Burrow could only mean one thing. They were off to hogwarts. The family traveled quickly and waved goodbye to the children as they piled onto the train. Harry and Ron sat together in an empty cabin on opposite sides from each other. After a few minutes of awkward silence Hermione walked in. "Hello boys." Ron ignored her staring angrily at Sarah.

"Hey Hermione. This is Sarah. _Sarah Hermione." _Sarah waved a paw at Hermione and Hermione immediately sat next to Harry to begin petting the kitten. Ron made a loud humph sound to get their attention.

"Whats wrong Ron?" Hermione asked. She could tell he was upset but not why.

"That monster you are petting ate scabbars." Ron pointed at Sarah.  
>Hermione looked at Sarah who held up her scratched paw. The injury was mostly faded but still visible. "Ron. Sarah got bitten by scabbars. She was probably just retaliating." Ron stood up and walked out of the cabin angrily. "Whats his issue today?"<p>

Harry shrugged "I don't know." Sarah jumped to the other side of the cabin and rested down on the bench there sitting on her hind legs. _"Sarah? What are you doing? No wait please don-"_ Harry didn't finish the thought before Sarah had changed. Harry stood up and closed the cover on the cabin's window. He stood staring at the door nervously "That is Sarah. She is a cat-person."

"Harry you can turn around now." Hermione said calmly Harry turned around and looked. Harry had on a black lace bra now and Sarah was wearing her shirt.

"Sorry Haru-chan..." Sarah said looking sadly at Harry.

"it' fine Sarah but please don't surprise me like that again." Harry said sitting down next to Hermione so he wouldn't have to look at Hermione in her bra.

"Haru-chan? What does that mean Sarah?"

"Its his name. Your Hermione-chan. And I'm Sarah" Hermione's shirt fit her better so She was able to comfortably point at Harry Hermione and herself as she named each of them.

Harry caught Hermione's glance "Haru-chan... That's cute. Haru-chan I hope you don't mind if I call you that."

Harry laughed a little. "It's cute I don't mind."  
>Sarah made a pouty face "But that was my name for him... Nope not any more I have a new name."<p>

Harry looked at her "Why can't you both call me the same name?"

"I like being Unique. So you are now Onii-san!" Sarah looked intently at him waiting for his reaction.

Harry was confused "Alright. What does it mean?"

"Something along the lines of brother." Hermione had finally spoken again.

"Brother? In what language?"

"Japanese."

"Yep!" Sarah piped in hugging Harry. "Your now my Onii-san."

"Wait Sarah what about your family? Your parents are probably worried..." Harry asked her.

Sarah sighed "Well they are dead. They were killed by the Red jolly woman you were with. She spilled some expired love potion in the field and when my family drank it they kinda ran inside and kept nuzzling up against The younger girl's leg. Then the larger woman killed them with magic." Harry looked at her and hugged her lightly. Hermione joined in the hug. "Of course I didn't really know them that well. I had only been around for about a year. I hardly remember what they look like. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have you Onii-san."

"I wanna help you Sarah. I'll be you sister." Hermione smiled at her.

"No you are Hermione-chan." Sarah said coldly.

Hermione sat back in her chair. A little surprised. "Al-alright... H-Harry?"

Harry laughed a little bit. "It's alright Hermione don't be offended."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Hermione like a small child. "Onii-san I'm tired." Sarah changed back into a cat and hopped onto Harry's lap and fell asleep. Harry gave Hermione her shirt back. The rest of the ride Harry and Hermione caught up on what had been going on over summer. Suddenly the windows started to freeze and Sarah's ears perked up as she woke up. _"Harry I'm scared" _

"_It's okay Sarah don't worry" _ Harry picked up his wand. And looked at the bracelet. _"Rowena? Can you hear me"_

"_Yes Harry." _

"_What is going on? The windows are freezing up but we aren't near anything cold."_

"_Dementors Harry. They are the guardians of Azkiban."_

"_Dementors? What are they doing on a train to Hogwarts?" _

"_I don't know but you are in trouble. Listen well you will have one chance to protect yourself. Now pick a very happy memory the happiest one that you have. Now take it and say 'Expecto Patronum' Its a charm designed to repel them."_

"_Alright thanks I'll talk to you later"_

"_No problem Harry." _

"_Sarah. Don't worry I have something."_ Sarah looked up at Harry and smiled crawling into Hermione's lap even though she had fallen asleep her hands moved to cover the small cat. Harry stood up and stepped out into the hallway. Several students were sticking their head out their doors curious about what was happening. Harry waved at all of them recognizing a few. They slowly pulled their heads back into the cabin assuming that Harry would fix the issue. The door to the cabin in front of them opened and a dark shadowy figure floated inside the cabin. Harry picked up his wand "Expecto Patronum!" A small white cat came out of Harry's wand and ran at the dementor who moved back quickly getting away from it.

Harry returned to his cabin the situation now under control. He yawned sitting down on the same bench as Hermione he sat on the opposite side though falling asleep leaning against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I didn't post yesterday or the day before that. I was busy both days. Home coming with the school and everything.**

**Remember everything I have said before "Blah blah... JK ROWLING OWNS THESE CHARS. Except Sarah. Also she owns everything but the story line. I'm kinda working on that one. It sort of, so far, meshes with what happens in the book but some of it changes. Thanks to everyone who is constantly R&R please continue it!.**

The train stopped off in Hogwarts and everybody climbed off the train. Sarah was already a cat again and found herself perched on Harry's shoulders. Harry and Hermione walked net to each other looking around for Ron. Ron could be seen striding pridefully towards the carts to be taken to school Harry stifled a laugh at it imagining him tripping. Lady luck appeared to shine on Harry at the moment as Ron tripped over his own feet and fell face down into a puddle. Harry couldn't help but join in the crowd's laughter as Ron stood up. Harry titled his head to see Hermione trying not to laugh at the boy's unlucky fall. No one seemed to want to help Ron stand up and more people stared at his best friends then at him as he got to his feet. Seamus was behind Harry and Hermione in almost an instant. "Harry whats between you and Ron?"

"He doesn't like my cat."

"Thats it?"

"Pretty much. He wont even come near me."

"So you two aren't friends?"

"Not at the moment. I figure eventually the message will sink through his head that I'm not getting rid of my cat. Eventually he will get over it."

"But you aren't currently best of friends."

"I guess"

"So if we were to say, make Ron have a more enjoyable time here that would be fine?"

"I don't care as long as I'm not blamed."  
>"Harry!" Hermione said hitting him in the arm.<br>"What? Seamus isn't gonna kill him." Hermione sighed at Harry and stepped up onto the cart. Harry followed after her sitting down comfortably.

"_Harry how do these carts move themselves?" _Sarah asked.

"_I have no idea." _Harry looked up at Hermione "how do these carts move?"

"Magic Harry."

"You don't know do you?"

"No I don't." Harry and Hermione took the rest of the ride silently watching the familiar scenery go by as they got ever closer to Hogwarts. The trio walked inside and went up to the main hall. The feast was set and the commotion seemed to be less then what the normal situation was.

Sarah remained in Harry's lap asleep after a few minutes passed by. Harry and Hermione could have talked for several more hours but Dumbledore finally stood up. "Welcome students both old and new to this new year at Hogwarts!" There were loud cheers at each of the tables. "This year we are proud to welcome a new Professor of Defence against the Dark arts. Professor Remus Lupin!" There was more clapping as the new professor stood himself up bowed and sat back down. "As many of you have probably heard Sirius Black has excaped from Azkaban. Because of this the Ministry has put demetors around the campus of the school. They have been instructed to not come on campus but that doesn't mean you are safe always. Dementors are dark creatures that will suck your soul out of you body. So if you see one you must leave it alone. Do not go up to it and do not try to get it to follow you..." Dumbledore's speech continued for several minutes before the new students came in. They were quickly sorted then the feast really began. The rest of the day travelled by quickly before they were all released.

Harry and Hermione sat in the common room in Gryffandor tower with each other still eventually Sarah got up and looked at Harry _"Can we go to sleep yet?" _Harry sighed and stood up.

"We should probably get to bed huh Hermione?" Harry said hugging her goodnight.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She petted Sarah on the head. "And you too Sarah."

Sarah meowed at Hermione as she left. Harry looked at Sarah _"Are you jealous of Hermione and I?"_ Harry began to walk up the stairs. _"No! I just got tired. And I don't like climbing stairs." _ Every one else in Gryffaindor tower was sound asleep as Harry climbed into bed. Sarah crawled in next to him and transformed getting close to Harry. "Am I pretty?"

Harry was already red and she pressed up against him "I uhhh..."  
>Sarah hit him "You can't hesitate you just say yes."<p>

"Your very pretty." Harry replied.

"Then why won't you look at me like you look at Hermione?"

Harry rolled over an looked at her face not lowering his eyes. "Because you make me feel something Hermione doesn't."

Sarah grabbed onto him tightly whispering lightly into his ear "You know just what to say to a girl sometimes."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well It has been a long time since I updated. Thanks for your patience and for not sending the hate mail. Once again JK ROWELLING OWNS THE CHARS (except sarah) AND NO CREDIT SHOULD BE GIVEN TO ME FOR THE CREATION OF THESE CHARS. UNLESS YOU WANT TO ACCREDIT ME FOR SOME OF THE TWEAKS TO HER CHARACTER SHEETS. Please don't be afraid to R&R it makes me happy.**

The sounds of several Gryffaindor men moving around and encircling Harry's bed brought him out of his sleep. Harry could hear the whisperings about Harry finding them something to play with crawled into his ears. He opened his eyes remembering Sarah was there with him. Some how in the night she had managed to roll on top of him. Harry rolled her off him frantically keeping her covered by the blankets and out of the predatory eyes of his roommates. "Good morning mates. How are you today?" It was silent in response the boys all focused on Sarah's frame masked by the blankets. _"Sarah now would be a great time to turn into a cat if your awake."_ Harry looked at her then back at the group. He thought he heard a meowing sound and turned back. Sarah opened her eyes and sat up. The blankets slowly slid down her body and the boys all smiled as it progressed closer and closer to revealing what they wanted.

"Sorry boys" She transformed into a cat before the covers fell. Several sighs were heard. Harry's was in relief at the others anguish. Sarah stretched on the bed lazily purring softly as she made herself comfortable.

Harry on the other hand stood up and went to dress leaving Sarah behind. After a minute he returned to see her in the same spot licking her fur and observing the room. Harry walked up to her. She climbed up onto his shoulder_ "Morning Sarah." _He smiled at at her softly.

"_Morning Onii-chan!" _Sarah seemed to be perky this morning in opposition to Harry's tired aura. Harry sat down in the commons waiting for Hermione. _"Onii-chan I'm hungry... When do I get to eat?" _Sarah climbed down onto Harry's lap and sat down letting Harry pet her.

"_Whenever I suppose. Lets wait for Hermione though so we can go together. She knows more about cats then I do." _Harry smiled as Sarah nipped his finger playfully.

"_I'm not a cat. I eat real people food." _

Harry laughed a little _"I don't think a rat constitutes as human food." _Sarah ignored Harry's comment blatantly as Hermione captured their attention.

"Morning Haru-chan. Hello Sarah." Hermione smiled obviously more awake then Harry. "Were you two waiting for me?"

Harry shook his head "Not long don't worry." Sarah seemed to glance at Harry then at Hermione indicating the time spent waiting had seemed to long for Sarah's liking. "Shall we go?" Harry stood up with Sarah and they went to the main hall. It was an average breakfast nothing to special although it was special to anyone who had never experienced it before. Sarah sat on the table with Harry taking cat sized bites of anything Harry put near her. Harry found the experience amusing and eventually he was feeding her.

"Harry we need to get to class. Apparently there is a new D.A.D. A. teacher this year. So far I hear he protected a group of students from dementors just like you did." Hermione was pulling Harry up and Sarah jumped onto his shoulder. Harry stepped into the classroom and looked at the teachers. His appearance was defined. He seemed to demand attention from everyone but he looked like he would never try to hurt anyone.

Class started in a painful sigh from the beginning of classes for the entire year.

"My name is Remus Lupin. You can call me Lupin for short. I am this year's Defence against the dark Arts teacher. I learned magic here at this school as well. What else do students need to know... Name... school... I think that is it." He mumbled the last part to himself looking at his fingers as he did. He looked up at the class a bright smile on his face. "Some of you look like old friends." His finger pointed directly at Harry. "Is your name perhaps Harry James Potter? Your mother's name Lilly and your Father's name James Potter?" Harry nodded a little stunned that the man would know so much just by glancing at him. Lupin lowered his hand and smiled "You have your mother's eyes. And unfortunately for the school, James sense of adventure." Hermione let out a soft giggle at him.

"Yes sir." Harry tensed up a little bit, but after a moment relaxed.

"Good good. Now the lesson." Lupin walked to the large wardrobe in the front of the room. "Now how many of you know what a boggart is?"

"_A despicable monster designed purely to scare you shitless then eat you." _Sarah practically hissed.

Hermione's hand was up as soon as he finished the question "A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of its intended victim's worst fear."

Lupin smiled "Very good 10 points to Gryffaindor." There was slight applause from the other members of the house for already pulling ahead in points. "Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"  
>Again Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket. "No one knows because it takes on a shape right as the person see's it."<p>

Lupin smiled "Very good. Now repeat after me. Ridickolous." The crowd echoed the spell word. "The best way to fight a boggart is to imagine your worst fear in something absolutely hilarious. Now everyone into a single file line please." After much pushing and line forming A line was formed. Professor Lupin smiled. "Ronald. What is your worst fear?"

"Spiders sir." Ron was deathly afraid of spiders. "Spiders and meteors."

"Alright now imagine what would make your worst fear hilarious. Don't ay anything just think. And remember the word is Ridickolous." The professor stood off to the right and flicked off the latch of the wardrobe. The door cracked open slightly then a large arachnid slowly pulled itself out of the closet.

"Ri-Ri-Ri-" Was all that could escape from Ron's mouth as the large spider slowly got nearer to his face. "Ridickolous!" Finally came out and the spider turned a neon pink color and was wearing skates It slipped and slid as the next person came up in line. And one by one everyone passed the Boggart trial. At some point comical music had been turned on and the laughter was drowning it out.

Eventually Hermione made it up front and suddenly The was a large sheet of paper and in the top right corner was a large F and a 0. Hermione cast the spell without a seconds notice and suddenly the F was engulfed in a blue flame. Harry stepped up and the room seemed silent except the music and the crackling of burning paper. Everyone was excited to know bout Harry's true fear. The boggart seemed to disappear only to be replaced by a humanoid shape slowly shambling towards Harry. Harry Raised his wand and cast the spell thinking about something funny. Suddenly the creature started to sprout a rainbow of flowers out of it's body. It turned into a large pile of flowers and then Neville was up. The boggart change into Professor Snape just as a set of doors behind them opened. Snape looked up at the front of the class and seeing himself he raised his wand to shout a curse. But Neville hadn't noticed and Cast Ridickolous. Snape suddenly saw himself dressed in scant female clothing The sound of Remus' laughter as he put the boggart away seemed to be to much for Snape.

Remus stood up trying to catch his breath. "Boggarts."

Snape turned around. "Obviously I'm intruding on something... important" The pause in his sentence was just enough to make it seem like he was suggesting something disgusting.

Remus laughed "No it just seems like one of the students worst fears is you and then seeing you in... well... that is funny. You can't blame them. You still scare me some and without James here to help us get along who knows what'll happen." The two seemed like the hadn't been on good terms with each other since school, but Harry wrote off the fact.

"_Sarah is that your worst fears? Zombie?" _Harry asked. His was much different.

"_HEY Zombies can be really scary. Thanks for getting rid of it."_ Sarah seemed geniunely afraid of Zombies so Harry dropped the matter entirely.

Hermione was there with them "Come on its already time for the next class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your patience and for not sending the hate mail. Once again JK ROWELLING OWNS THE CHARS (except sarah) AND NO CREDIT SHOULD BE GIVEN TO ME FOR THE CREATION OF THESE CHARS. UNLESS YOU WANT TO ACCREDIT ME FOR SOME OF THE TWEAKS TO HER CHARACTER SHEETS. Please don't be afraid to R&R it makes me happy.**

The day proceeded seamlessly without Ron. He seemed to have been bullied into submission and is refusing to leaving Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Harry felt bad for him but didn't feel like talking to the ghost that had a crush on him. Harry paid attention to all of his classes for once. At dinner Harry finally remembered the gold bracelet on his wrist that allowed him to talk to Sarah. It was almost like he just became used to it without thinking. Harry clicked his knuckles on the bracelet slowly as Hermione talked about class and how all the teachers were either so smart or professor Snape. Harry eyed Draco for a second curious what he was saying. in the roar of the crowd Harry watched slowly focusing trying to hear his filthy self-centered words. "she isn't half bad I mean. Sure she is a filthy mud blood but onc you strip her down to just her looks she seems to be just a mindless brunette." Harry sat stunned for a second confused what he had heard. It looked back and forth but no one around him was talking about any brunettes. He looked back at Draco and focused in again. "I don't care for her though. She just talks and yammers all the time like she has a inferiority complex. OF course she is just a woman. They are so simple." Crab and Goyle audibly laughed across the room and Harry tuned out. He visage had become more irritated and He tried his hardest to smile.

Hermione looked at Harry "Where did you get that bracelet Harry? I only just noticed it"

"Over summer. It came to me." Harry smiled he didn't think telling her its magical effects was the best idea.  
>"Its beautiful." Hermione ran her hand over it lightly. Turning back "So how did you feel about the classes for today?"<p>

Harry sighed. "It'll be a good year I hope. Not to much going on with a crazy D.A.D.A. Teacher like before." Hermione giggled cutely.

"_Actually Onii-chan... I didn't want to say this but he has some sort of animistic feel to him. Like he is part monster."_ Sarah whispered in his ear.

Harry sighed _"Well I'm going to ignore it and hope for the best of it all."_

The week progressed slowly as all other weeks did without hope. Every night and morning was the same Sarah would crawl into Harry's bed after he fell asleep and move up close to him then Each morning Sarah would change back as the other guys looked at her. Then their first break came up. Hermione waved at Harry as she left for Hogsmede. Harry and Sarah on the other hand stayed behind.

"Onii-chan what are we going to do today?" Sarah asked Harry as she walked with him. Hermione had lent her one of her spare robes so that she wouldn't walk around nude.

"I don't know actually maybe we should go around and study for classes." Harry shrugged.

"Harry!"  
>"Harry!" Both of the Weasly twins walked up to Harry on either side pushing Sarah out of the way. "We have something"<p>

"That would be worth much to you" The twins smiled deviously and pushed a small piece of paper into his hands. "Whenever you want to use it just pull out your wand."

"Like so" Fred put his wand on the paper "And say I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Exactly and when you finish you say Mistchief managed."

The quick glimpse of the paper's secret caught Harry's attention and he saw foot prints where he Sarah and the twins were. "Thanks guys."

"We have to thanks to the four who made this map. We own pretty much everything to them. Mooney padfoot, prongs, and wormtail." Fred and George both nodded simultaneously.

"These should help with your nighttime excursions. Help you find somewhere more secret then the dorms." The brothers laughed in the same comical way and they walked off.

"Onii-chan. They are weird." Harry nodded.

"Always. Now lets see." Harry opened the paper after he cast the appropriate charms on it. He looked all around and he spotted several secret paths to hogsmede and other things. The room of requirement had a label. Dumbledore was pacing in his office and Fred and George were sitting around the corner. Snape was tormenting one of the kids in the dungeons as usual. Harry smiled looking across all of Hogwarts. He saw a peculiar name "Mooney". He read out loud. Fred and George ran around the corner. "Fred George. Mooney is on the map. He is in Professor Lupin's room quick we can still catch him."

Fred and George hardly waited for Harry to finish talking and they were off running before Harry could stand up. They opened the door to the professor's room and shouted out "Mooney!"

Professor Lupin walked out of his office a little surprised "Who? What are you three her for shouting about mooney?"

They looked at him then at the map. Remus Lupin was Mooney. "You are mooney. You are our hero."

Fred almost screamed.

"And to think you would return." George exclaimed right after his brother finished.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time. Where did you three learn it?" Mooney looked at all of them then fixated his gaze on Harry. "Your father left you that map? I thought the groundskeeper had it." Fred and George exchanged a quick glance.

"Yeah exactly."

"Right Harry."

"R-right... My father." Harry looked at them. "He left me some other things to. How did you know him?"

"We were very close friends. Him, Sirius, Peter and I. The marauders." Lupin seemed wistful remembering the times he had with them.

"Sirius was friends with Harry's parents?"

"If so why would he sell them out?"

"money?"

"Wealth?"

"fear?"

The twins went back and forth at an incredible rate until Lupin stopped them. "Sirius didn't betray them. Peter did and framed Sirius." Lupin seemed to remember something important. "I have something I need to attend to. I trust you'll take care of your father's things Harry. Remember we may have been jokers but we always did the right thing. Don't stray from the light." Lupin left the room.

The twins smiled in excitement. "A direct descendant of a Marauder. We respect that much more Harry. Come on we'll treat you to some candy in Hogsmede."

"But I'm not allowed to go there. No permission slip means no entry." Harry shrugged turning to go.

"The map Harry there are several ways to get there."

"We suggest this one. Leads you right to the cellar of the candy shop." they pointed at a single image then smiled. "We'll see you"

"There." Was the parting word and they left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your patience and for not sending the hate mail. Once again JK ROWELLING OWNS THE CHARS (except sarah) AND NO CREDIT SHOULD BE GIVEN TO ME FOR THE CREATION OF THESE CHARS. UNLESS YOU WANT TO ACCREDIT ME FOR SOME OF THE TWEAKS TO HER CHARACTER SHEETS. Please don't be afraid to R&R it makes me happy.**

Harry looked over at Sarah who was nibbling slightly at her sleeve. "You okay? You seemed nervous around the twins then it got worse with Lupin."

Sarah shook her head. "The twins weren't really bad just a little nervous around the fire heads. But the animal teacher just set me on edge."

Harry nodded. "Alright well we don't have to go to Hogsmede if you don't want to."

Sarah shook her head "I do but not to see them. Plus Hermione might be missing us there." Sarah looked the map "Where do we go?"

"Here." Harry pointed at the map and after a quick detour to the common room to get his cloak they went to the passage. They both got underneath the cloak and walked out around until they found Hermione she was looking at the Shrieking shack and Ron was standing near her. They seemed to be having a good time until Malfoy screwed it up. He shouted something about the Weasely family income and how poor they were and how consorting with muggles and mudbloods made them so unlucky.

Ron then did the greatest thing Harry had ever seen him do he laughed about it and went up to Draco and punched him square in the face. It was the coolest thing Ron had ever done. And incidentally the last thing that Ron would ever do that seemed cool. Draco hit the floor with a thud then Crab and Goyle picked him up and ran off. Ron walked back over to Hermione and said something. Harry almost left the scene but the Sarah sneezed. Ron and Hermione both turned around and stared straight through Harry. "Potter! Where are you?" Ron shouted walking up to him. H put his hands out feeling around for a moment. "Come on Harry we need to talk." Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Sarah. "Hey mate."

Harry looked at him. "Hey Ron how you been?" It wasn't so much a question as a formality.

Ron sighed. "Terrible. I realized something. I'm a bad kid sometimes and I can act very spoiled. What happened over summer upset me, and I may have gone a little overboard with how I reacted to it. So I wanted to say Sorry. TO you for how I acted. And I wanted to say sorry to you Sarah. We never really met before I hated you. And it was wrong of me to blame you for eating scabbars before I even asked Harry if you had."

Harry was speechless Ron had become so mature in the few months they had not talked and it scared Harry. "I-I don't know what to say really. I'm surprised. This is the most mature thing I have ever seen you do. I guess it would be I forgive you." Harry smiled secretly he had missed Ron. He would never say it out loud but sometimes his idiot chatter made Harry more at ease.

Sarah stood still she looked at Harry and Ron "I guess I forgive you too, but to tell you the truth I didn't eat Scabbars... He ran off. After he scratched me and I didn't chase him. I felt bad because I was a cat and catching that old rat man would have been easy, but I hadn't so scabbars got away. I don't know where he went." Ron was speechless. "But I think I might have seen him a few times here at the school."

Ron face brightened up "Really? Where?"

"Ron. You're making her nervous stop it." Hermione scolded Ron like he was a young child.

"I'm sorry. It's just Scabbars!"

Harry looked at Sarah. "Come on Sarah he isn't that scary." Sarah had pulled herself behind Harry in fear holding onto his arm like she was a young girl hiding from a monster. "Alright fine. I'll go with you." Of course he would have gone. Hermione as well. Harry, Hermione, and Ron always adventured together. Except when one of them was almost dead or petrifyed.

Sarah stayed with Harry between her and Ron as she walked around the castle. _"What about the map __couldn't you use that?" _Harry nodded quietly _"Then why do I have to lead them on this chase?" _

"_because they don't know that I even have this map. And I don't think they would truthfully approve of it." _Harry smiled. But he did pull out the paper. Sarah gave him a pleading look hoping to change his mind. Harry sighed as his will broke down. "Fine you win." Harry stopped and turned around. "Hermione, Ron. What I have here is the next gift from my father. A map of sorts that goes almost hand in hand with the cloak." Harry pulled out his wand and activated the map. He pointed at them on it as he slowly explained some of the features of the map to them. "There is no scabbars. But this right here is interesting." Harry pointed at one of the names "Peter Pettigrew. Didn't your father say something about him being murdered by Sirius Black?" Ron nodded "But then how is he here?" Harry felt an overwhelming need to find out and the search for scabbars was quickly forgotten and the hunt for Peter Pettigrew began. They headed in the most efficent path to get them to Peter's ever changing location. Eventually, after what seemed like hours of traveling across Hogwarts Their path finally met directly with Peter's. They all stopped and looked around trying to find him.

"Scabbars!" Ron ran over to a rat on the floor and picked it up checking out the foot to make sure it was his. "Four toes. It's Scabbars definitely." Ron beamed as he held his family pet in his hands.

Harry put away the map completely confused. "Wormtail maybe. Because Peter was wormtail's name. So a rat would have a tail like a worm." Harry mumbled to himself quietly as Ron held onto his rat.

"Harry this is great! I found Scabbars now I definitely know Sarah didn't eat him!" Ron seemed to be on the verge of tears of joy.

"Thats great Ron." Harry sighed he gave up trying to understand what was going on. His mind was buzzing with information he didn't need to know and with everything going on he needed a break. "We should go see Hagrid."

"Who's Hagrid Onii-chan?" Sarah asked blatantly.

"He is our friend. He is the groundskeeper for the school." Harry responded. He realized that he hadn't really seen Hagrid out of class this year and even then Sarah always felt the sun then had to sleep.

"That's a good idea Harry."  
>"I agree lets go."<p>

Harry nodded and they all left the hall to visit their favorite half giant. It was a dark day outside now and rainclouds dotted the sky. Their visit with Hagrid would have to be quick to avoid getting caught there out of the rain. They descended the steps towards Hagrids comfortable little home. "Bloody-" Ron exclaimed as he dropped Scabbars. "He bit me!" Ron began to chase after him up the hill.

"RON! Stop! It's-"

"The Grim!" Ron shouted as he pointed behind Harry and Hermione.

Harry stood confused for a second he was thinking more whomping willow instead of dog but as he whirled around to get a look at what Ron was pointing at he understood. Harry jumped back as the dog bolted past them and grasped Ron around the ankle. "Ron!" Harry shouted as he watched the dog pull Ron underneath the whomping willow into a hole in the roots. Harry couldn't get any closer as the tree shook itself and swung it's branches to prevent anyone from following.


End file.
